


Comfort

by LeVampiress



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Oral Sex, Shakespeare speak, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You comfort Prince Hal in his time of need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

(Y/n) = Your name (Y/hc) = Your hair colour (Y/ec) = Your eye colour (Y/fc) = Your favourite colour

 

The rebels were all executed after the recent death of King Henry IV, Percy's men were no more. The kings men have triumphed over them, easily slaughtered them down on the field and now they celebrate their win, but mourn the death of their king. However the once outgoing prince of Wales, now soon to be king, had locked himself in his room feeling nothing but regret over his fathers death.

Hal's bright blue eyes were glassy with fresh tears, eyes puffy and red like Bardoff's usually alcohol influenced cheeks back at Mistress Quickley's establishment. Cheeks stained with the tears recently shed. After his father collapsed into his arms, he did not know what to do, the healers arrived quickly to take the dying king back to his bed in which he died soon after. He had been ill for a while, increasingly so after the battle with Percy's men. Even though the recently deceased king had forgiven Hal for his rebellious teenage years in the taverns, he still felt guilty that he did not do much with him to make him proud. He had said to his face that Percy, the Earl of Worcester's nephew, was more to be proud of than his own son.

Hal ran a hand through his tousled, blonde curls, head shooting up from facing the floor when a knock was heard at the heavy wooden door.

"Pray betoken who is at the do'r?" Hal questioned the guest who dared even come to his presence, even Poins could not shift him from his bedchambers.

"'tis I Hal, prithee let me in?" came the soft reply of (Y/n). Hal faltered in his reply, it was (Y/n), sweet innocent (Y/n). His (Y/n)...

"It's open, doth come in mine dear.." Hal replied softly, sitting up properly. Then the door opens, revealing the (Y/hc) girl by the door, holding onto the door frame with small hands compared to his. (Y/n) was petite compared to the prince both width and height wise, she sported a simple dress made out of (Y/fc) cloth, which to him made her seem even more majestic than she was.

Hal stood up. "Wherefore art thou hither?" Hal spoke softly, he could see in her (Y/ec) eyes that she was reading his movements and perhaps his wavering voice.

"After the unfortunate death of thy father, the king, haply thou sought the ne'd of comfort?" (Y/n) replied, her voice soft and gentle. She must have been just as affected at the sudden passing like he was.

"In which I doth appreciate thy kindness mine dear.." Hal smiled sadly at her, shoulders sagging slightly in discontent, which she duly noted as she stepped over to him.

"Oh Hal.. I am so sorry fort thy loss" (Y/n) cupped his cheeks gently, in which Hal leaned into her gentle, meaningful touch. She looked at the prince with sorrowful eyes, glassy (y/ec) orbs, which seemed to scan his blue ones. Hal sighed, looking down away from her gaze, still leaning into her hands (which he noted were soft on his cheeks).

"It wasn't unexpect'd I'm afraid" Hal replied, his voice wavering as an onslaught of new tears threatened to escape his eyes. (Y/n) wiped them away easily, carefully as to not irritate the red skin underneath the eyes she found ever so emotional. They speak a thousand words she thought to herself. Hal unwillingly pulled away from her hands so he could pull off his red leather jacket to put aside on a handcrafted chair, sitting back down onto the plush bed underneath him and put his head in his hands. (Y/n) gingerly sat next to him, gently rubbing his shoulders as Hal sobbed into his hands.

"Hal... Harry.. May I..?" (Y/n) questioned, wondering whether he would want the physical contact.

"Whatev'r thou wish mine dear, I would not mind..." Hal whimpered, sobbing quietly still into his hands. (Y/n) then pulled him into her open arms, stroking through his blonde curls affectionately as she laid his head by her shoulder, letting him weep openly. This was the type of comfort that Hal needed right now and she would give it to him willingly, at any moment. Hal was to be king soon, to have his own coronation in a matter of days. 

"How doth thou want me to comfort thou..?" (Y/n) spoke to him softly, gently kissing his temple as she strokes through his curly hair. 

Hal looked up at her, wiping his eyes on the rough cloth of his black undershirt. 

"Anyway thou know how mine dear.. Physically I am in need" Hal sniffles, sitting up properly so he now has the height difference again. 

(Y/n) looked up at him, reaching up to cup the back of his neck affectionately, Hal complied and leant down for her, and gently presses his lips to her full ones. (Y/n) kissed back gently, not disappointing as she cups his cheek and strokes it gently, in which Hal moaned softly into the kiss and leaned into her touch. 

Hal kissed her harder, leaning her back onto the plush bed as he leaned over her form, (Y/n) easily complied as she kissed back with the same power as him. Hal gently nipped her bottom lip for entrance into the maidens mouth, pushing her down onto the thick sheets. (Y/n) opened her mouth for him, immediately feeling the skilled appendage of his tongue probing her own, initiating the dancing of them in her mouth. 

While they kissed so openly Hal hunched up her (Y/fc) dress, feeling the soft skin underneath as he pulls it up to her breasts, pulling away from the kiss briefly to pull it off her entirely and toss it across the room. Hal observed the woman before him, (Y/n) was flushed pink in the cheeks, her (Y/hc) hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo and her (Y/ec) orbs blown wide in lust. Hal smirked slightly, the redness of his eyes had died down slightly as he leaned down again and kissed and nipped at her neck. 

"Ah.. Hal.." (Y/n) whimpered, gently holding the black undershirt in her hands as she hunches it up his toned stomach and to his shoulders, spotting the healing wound from the battle he won just previously. Hal suckled on her skin, leaving his mark on her as he pulled away to let her take off his shirt. (Y/n) dropped it by the side of the bed, immediately touching and tracing the skin of his chest and stomach, moaning quietly in joy at what she found. Hal doing the same to her, skimming his hands up her waist and up to cup her plush breasts, squeezing them. 

"A-Again.." Murmured (Y/n), her cheeks flushing darker in arousal, Hal smirked and did so, pinching her nipples gently and watched the reaction of (Y/n) arching her back slightly and gasping out in pleasure. 

"Oh mine dear... Thou look lovely in the throes of passion.." Hal complimented her, nuzzling the valley of her breasts as one hand slipped lower to brush over her intimate area. 

"Harry... Hal.." (Y/n) moaned, even louder as Hal took a nipple into his mouth, suckling gently on the bud. His fingers, his long expert fingers probed her folds to find her slick and ready, barely brushing past her clit with his thumb. 

"Ever so ready mine love.." Hal breathed into the skin of her breast, pulling off her to give a heartfelt smile, that was what she wanted to see after seeing him so low. 

"Only for you Hal.." She replied, moaning as he slipped his fingers inside her and curled, making her squirm on the bed and grind her hips down onto his fingers. 

Hal slipped them back out, seeing them covered in her juices and licked them clean. 

"You taste devine..." Hal murmured, his eyes seemingly all black with only the thin circle of blue remained.(Y/n) moaned again in anticipation as he kissed and caressed down her body before coming to her spread legs. He kissed her inner thighs, holding them gently in his hands as he placed his lips on her lower ones, licking up the slit. (Y/n) arched her back again, crying out in pleasure as Hal pleasured her, switching from gently sucking her clit to thrusting his tongue inside her, lapping up her arousal. Her cries grew louder as she neared her climax, clenching her thighs round Hal's head. He smirked against her skin, pressing his thumb onto her engorged clitoris and she came on his tongue with a marvellous cry. 

"Hal! Oh my..!" (Y/n) panted, writhing on the bed under him. Hal appeared out her legs at last, his chin glistened with her cum as he licked it off him. 

(Y/n) looked up at him through her half lidded (Y/ec) eyes, practically begging him for more. 

"Prithee Hal.. Prithee.." She pleaded.

Hal took off his leather trousers, relieved that he didn't have to have his cock restrained anymore as it bounced up to hit his stomach, engorged and leaking. Hal leaned down again to press his lips to hers, lining up his member with her dripping cunt, easily thrusting up and groaned at how tight and wet she was. 

"Oh (Y/n)..." Hal moaned out, thrusting with valor into (Y/n). She cried out and gripped his back, leaving red welts on his back from her nails as they made love. 

(Y/n) was panting against him, the sound of skin slapping against skin was music to their ears. Hal could tell (Y/n) was close again after her recent orgasm, she was left oversensitive and willing.

"Hal.. Hal I'm ah!" And with that cry signalled her release, and with a groan Hal followed, ribbons of ejaculate coating her insides.

Hal nearly collapsed on her had he not braced his arms, panting heavily with half lidded eyes as he looked down at her. (Y/n) had her eyes closed, her cheeks red and emanating with warmth, and he pulled out of her unwillingly to lay beside her, pulling her into him. 

"Oh Hal..." She gave a breathy moan, opening her eyes barely to see his face practically glowing, his damp curls stuck to his head. Hal gave her a sweet kiss to her temple.

"I thank thee (Y/n).." He mumbled against her, pulling over the sheets they had made their coupling on. Looking down at her, he saw she was already falling asleep, and with a chuckle he kept her against him as both of them fell into their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy version found on my DeviantArt here http://fav.me/d7rmlp2  
> FYI I have the same username for here and DA so its all good :)   
> First time ever writing smut, smut virginity lost to Prince Hal is good.


End file.
